


Greener, Always

by laridaes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laridaes/pseuds/laridaes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the last day of filming the show, forever, and Crystal finds a way to never say goodbye. All it took was a little bit of magic, and belief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greener, Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kissoffools](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissoffools/gifts).



It should’ve been just another day on set. 

Today though was different. It wasn’t just that it was the last day of filming for the season, it was the last day _forever._ She’d thought she had a handle on everything being over, but, well, yeah. Apparently not.

How could she let this go? 

Crystal shook off the threat of morose thoughts, grabbed her backpack, locked her car and stared across the lot. Except for the crisp cold breeze, oddly dark sky, and the busier than normal atmosphere nothing looked different, nothing looked _over._

A group of school age kids in uniforms passed by, laughing and gesturing, Starbucks cups in their hands. She didn’t recognize the uniforms. Extras? The script hadn’t called for any crowd scenes that she knew of. 

One of the kids fell back from the others. He pulled something out of his pocket and dropped it. It hit the ground with a plink, then rolled toward her. She walked over to it and picked it up. It was a fake gold coin, like a game token. 

“Hey kid, you dropped this,” she called out and held the token up but he just waved and smiled and ran after his friends. 

With a shrug she slipped it into her pocket. Pulling her backpack over her shoulder she headed down the alley to her trailer. What she needed was a giant cup of coffee for the headache she’d suddenly developed. A gust of wind tore at her jacket, blowing her hair in her face. She brushed her hair back, a shudder running through her as she walked amongst the tumbling leaves. The threat of rain was heavy in the air. Fitting for the day. The thought of the long winter ahead, of saying goodbye to everyone on the set was, she had to admit, getting to her. 

She quickened her pace, determined not to let the demons grab hold of her. A sleepless night hadn’t helped either but the day’s script promised to be grueling and she needed to snap out of it, and fast. She didn’t want to disappoint anyone. She wasn’t going to do that.

And she wasn’t looking as she stepped into the street.

The screech of tires made her whirl around -- and she found herself face to face with a truck bearing down on her. She froze. It skidded, fishtailing wildly and she started to close her eyes when something, someone, came flying toward her from the side, flat-out tackling her and pushing her out of the way. Tires screeched, she heard fabric rip - her jacket -- and then she hit the snowy ground, cushioned by whatever, or whoever, had saved her.

“Oh no, oh hell is she dead?”

“She’s not breathing. What do we do?”

“Someone call 911.” 

“Look. Her eyes have opened.”

Someone far away yelled, “Are you okay?” and she raised her hand to her eyes to block the sun. When she answered the question, her voice sounded strange, like in a cave. “I think so?” A face loomed down at her. “Jeff?” She looked at who still held her, the concern on his face, Dylan hovering behind him. “Posey?”

They looked at each other then Tyler said, “Can you stand up?”

“Yeah. I think so.” He helped her stand. She realized she was shaking but except for her coat being ripped and a black smudge on her jeans she seemed to be okay. “I’m sorry, I didn’t see you,” she said to Jeff. Of all people to walk in front of. “Sorry.” 

He shook his head. “No, no, it’s my fault. You came out of nowhere. Please, I’ll give you my information. You should go to the hospital. I am so sorry.” He fumbled with his wallet then dropped it, sending the contents fluttering off in the breeze. 

“No, it’s okay really.” She winced, rubbing the back of her head. 

Dylan picked up her backpack. “Are you sure you’re okay? Maybe we should take you to the hospital--”

“You could have a concussion,” Tyler said. “I should at least call my mom--”

She waved them away. “No, no I don’t want us to get any more behind than we are. Sorry Jeff.” Again with the strange looks but she took her backpack from Dylan and slung it over her shoulder. The day’s script nearly fell out. She stuffed it back in. “I’ll just go practice my lines.“ She shivered. “And get some coffee. I’m fine. Really.”

Dylan whispered to Posey. “I still think we should take her.”

“No, I’m fine. Really.”

Again with the strange looks. She gently pushed Tyler’s hand off, though it was sweet of him to be so concerned. Of them all. She couldn’t stop the smile as she entered the building and headed for the breakroom for some coffee. She needed caffeine, bad. 

Only Holland was there, sitting at one of the tables, an open notebook in front of her. “What was all that outside?” she asked without looking up. 

Crystal poured herself some coffee and took one of the donuts. “Jeff nearly hit me with his truck. One minute I was standing there and next thing I knew, I heard tires screeching.” She pulled her coat open. “Look. My coat got torn. I wonder if I can get it fixed.” She smoothed the torn fabric down. Was supposed to be leather but she wasn’t so sure now.

Holland looked up from her book. “Who nearly hit you?”

“Jeff.” 

At Holland’s blank stare Crystal closed her eyes and took a sip of the coffee. “Never mind.” 

Holland got up and shoved her things into her back back. “Well anyway, I need to get to work. You coming tonight?”

Crystal paused mid-sip. “Tonight? To what?”

Holland sighed. “Read your email? See you later. I’ll be late.”

Crystal emptied her coffee cup. “Hold on and I’ll walk with you--” But Holland was gone. 

Okay then. She sat down and reached into her backpack to pull out her script. She glanced at the clock - it said 3:00, the second hand still going. Someone needed to reset it. She pulled her backpack open, confused. The backpack was empty except for some books. She looked in the side pocket -- a set of keys she didn’t recognize had been stuffed into it. No script though. She pulled out one of the books, a massive thing. 

A chemistry book. 

She set it down, looked at the outside of the backpack. It was hers, she was sure of it. Shoving the book back into the backpack she left it and headed outside. She stood in the building’s doorway, and for the first time in her life, nearly fainted. 

The scene she had expected to see, the show’s set, the extras, the false front buildings -- autumn leaves tumbling down the streets and sound trucks and trailers and filming equipment were all gone.

Completely gone.

She looked out on a street filled with white snow, cars driving slowly, their tires crunching as they passed. She was in the town square, everything decorated for Christmas, lights and wreaths and a giant Christmas tree around which giant fake packages sat, bright colors blinding in the bright winter sun 

“Impossible.” 

She slammed the door shut. Her gaze fell on her backpack and she ran to it, yanking it open. _Checked out to_ was stamped inside and underneath, in a script she recognized as her own, _Allison Argent._

She grabbed one of the spirals. _Allison Argent_ was neatly written, in her handwriting, on its cover, too.

No way. No fucking way. 

She rifled through the backpack and found her phone. Or a phone. The set phone? This wasn’t her phone. She had an Android. She held it in her hand for a long moment, her breath coming in gasps. She forced herself to calm. The last thing she needed was to hyperventilate . but she couldn’t ignore the incessant tickle of fear. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment -- _am I going crazy?_ \-- and pushed the button to wake the phone up.

The time flashed on the screen. She glanced up at the clock. 3:06. It matched.

The picture on the main screen was Daniel and Posey, arms slung over each other, laughing. She didn’t remember this picture. Hadn’t taken it. 

Or had she?

She slid her thumb across the screen and not letting herself hesitate this time, swiped the gmail icon.

The name that came up almost didn’t surprise her. Almost. _AllisonA@gmail.com_

“Okay, what the fuck is going on here,” she said out loud. “You got me guys, come on out now.” 

But no one slid out from behind doors, no one emerged from the closet. She whirled around, her grip on her cell phone so tight her hand hurt. 

“What is going on here?” she yelled.

“Allison?”

She dropped the phone. JR stood in the doorway. “JR, what’s going on here?” She headed for him but the shocked look on his face stopped her.

“Honey, they said you got hit by some idiot’s truck.” JR was right there then, had pulled her into a fierce hug. She gaped in confusion, started to shake again. 

“I’m okay. It didn’t hurt me. Jeff just barely tapped me. Tyler pushed me out of the way. There’s something weird going on though. I don’t understand.”

He held her away from him. The look on his face freaked her out. “Allison, what are you talking about? Jeff? Is that who hit you? Did you get his information? Who is Tyler?” He pushed her hair back. “I think we better get you to the hospital.”

She pulled back. “No. I’m fine.” She licked her lips, her mind warring with what was slowly sinking in. “Who-- who told you I got hit by a truck?”

She held still, as a mouse would in front of a cat, afraid to move, afraid to understand. 

“Scott called me.”

“How is this possible,” she whispered. Crystal grabbed the nearest chair and sat down, cradling her face in her hands. 

Her father (what the hell?) wrapped his arm around her. “We need to get you home.”

She swallowed, saw her phone on the floor and picked it up. She swiped it on again, stared at the gmail, the unread emails from Lydia. From Isaac. From her dad. She stuffed the phone into her back pocket.

“Yeah. Yeah, that’s probably a good idea.”

* * *

The ride to the house was quiet. As they left the downtown square behind, Crystal bit her lip, trying not to admit to crazy, and tried to figure out what could be happening. There was no explanation that made any sense whatsoever. Her head hurt too much to think clearly.

They passed the high school, and the hospital. Snow plows had come by recently, huge banks of snow lined the streets. Icicles hung from trees and ledges but the warming sun would set soon. Already the temperature was dropping, she could tell. 

Winter. Another impossibility. They’d never filmed in the winter. She shivered. JR glanced at her and turned the heat up but she looked away again, mesmerized by what they were passing. All the sets, but they weren’t. Lydia’s house, the grocery store, the swimming pool. 

Then they turned down a street past a Food Mart gas station and she saw them, Posey and Daniel, filling a car with gas. Daniel bumped Posey and they both turned to watch her pass. The looks on their faces were as puzzled as she imagined her own. The gas station was exactly like the one on the show.

They finally turned down a tree-lined street. He turned the car into a condominium parking spot. She stared up at the unit she assumed was theirs. It was just as she’d imagined it would look from the outside if it really existed.

This was crazy.

“I need to go see a client. Will you be all right by yourself?”

She nodded. “Yes. Of course.”

“Try to get some rest,” he said. “I’ll call you when I’m on my way home.”

“Okay. Great. I will.” 

“And Allison honey?” She looked up automatically, he’d said that enough times on set. “If you need anything, just call,”

“When will you be back?”

“By nine. Do you have your key?”

She opened the side pocket of her backpack and pulled out the keys she’d found earlier. “Yes.”

“Okay then.” He kissed her on the cheek. “I’m glad you’re okay. Very glad. If anything ever happened to you--”

“It won’t. I promise.” 

She got out of the car and waited until he was gone before trying all the keys on the door. The third one worked.

* * * 

Crystal closed the door behind her and locked it. She leaned against it and stared at the hallway, her gaze traveling up the vaulted ceiling. This was definitely no set. Everything was quiet, just the steady ticking clock the only noise breaking the silence.

She realized then how thirsty she was. She’d never eaten the donut, either, didn’t even remember setting it down. The back of her head still smarted. Maybe she could find aspirin in the kitchen. She slipped down the hallway, vaguely creeped by the perfection of each part of the house. Working on the set, each room had been exactly like those she passed, the dining room, even the door that went into the bathroom -- she opened that and instead of a closet was a real half bath -- and of course no ceilings capped each room. 

This was so weird. 

She went into the kitchen and after a few moments of looking through the cupboards, found a bottle of Tylenol. She took a couple and shoved two more in her pocket. Her fingers touched something. Curious, she pulled the object out, only remembering then the coin the boy had dropped. 

She held it up to the light. Where before the coin had a dull bronze color, now the coin shone bright and golden in the overhead light. 

Something thumped overhead. Stuffing the coin into her pocket she moved back into the shadows. She heard the thump again but this time followed by muffled laughter. 

It sounded just like Posey. Maybe. 

She grabbed a knife and, moving quietly as she could, headed up the stairs. When she reached the top she looked to the left and to the right, holding her breath, straining to hear. She heard a squeak this time, and a soft, “Untie it first.”

“Hold still. Ouch, that was my finger, Scott.”

Scott. _And Isaac_? 

They’d seen her and JR pass them and had come straight here?

She inched along the hallway. A light was on in one of the rooms. She had no idea where her own, where Allison’s, was meant to be but peeking in through the cracked doorway she figured it out right then. 

She also figured out what Scott and Isaac were doing.

She shook her head. This was so strange. Scott, not Posey. Isaac, not Daniel. As far as she knew, neither had been any more than friends. And she and Daniel were over long ago.

Still it messed with her mind a little, watching them. No script would’ve ever taken them this direction, no matter what the fans ever hoped for. 

Scott lay on his back on the bed and Isaac was on top of him, his hand rubbing Scott’s crotch. Shirts, shoes and socks were strewn across the floor. She stared, mesmerized as Isaac undid Scott’s belt, his mouth covering Scott’s. Isaac undid Scott’s jeans and he half rose to help Isaac pull them off. Then Isaac pulled off his own.

She covered her mouth, shock and a strong rush of warmth making her flush. Scott’s cock popped free and then they were both naked, the light from the lamp bathing Isaac’s back, the curve of his backside. 

A longing she hadn’t felt in a long time ran through her, a desire to run her hand down Isaac’s back, to cradle Scott’s cock in her hands. Her clit throbbed and she could actually feel herself getting damp. 

Scott had laid back on the bed, stretched on top of it, and Isaac balanced over him between his legs. They hadn’t seen her. She had no intention of leaving, either.

“Eager or something?” Isaac said, rubbing lube over his cock. He grabbed his t-shirt and wiped his hands off before tossing the shirt away again.

“Thanks a lot.”

“Sorry.”

Scott growled and pulled him down, hooking his legs over Isaac’s hips. “Fuck me, dammit.”

Isaac kissed Scott again, their mouths clashing, demanding, biting even. Isaac positioned himself, his cock, and pushed in with a long moan. Scott threw his head back and howled.

He _howled._

She remembered then, and only then, what they were.

If this were real, if somehow, someway the impossible had happened and she was really standing in Allison’s house, she was really Allison, and they were Scott and Isaac for real, then they were Werewolves. Werewolves existed, and everything else that had happened, from the Kanima to Lydia’s screams was real. 

Isaac slid out of Scott again, making him gasp before sliding into him again. He dropped one foot onto the floor to balance himself, grabbed Scott by the wrists and held him down. 

“Who's the alpha now,” Isaac panted as he pumped into Scott.

But Scott laughed. “In your dreams. Stop talking.”

The phone’s vibration in her back pocket was the only warning she got before the loud chiming went off. She gasped, grabbing it out of her pocket as both Scott and Isaac stared at her in amusement, Isaac fully inside Scott. 

They’d known she was there. Of course they had. They were werewolves.

She looked down at the phone, still ringing, and at the boys again. “It’s your dad. Better answer it,” Scott said. 

“Um, yes. Right.” She answered. “Hello?”

“Just checking up on you sweetheart. Feeling better?”

Isaac bowed his head over Scott’s shoulder--and started to move inside him. Scott smiled at her and closed his eyes, whispered, “Quietly” at Isaac. 

“Um yes, absolutely. I’m fine. I’m going to take a nap I think.”

“Okay. I need to stay here a little later than expected. I’ll see you in the morning?”

Scott groaned, Isaac covered his mouth with his hand but then said, “Fuck, I’m coming.”

“Yes yes. Bye!” she said and turned the phone off, stuffing it in her pocket. 

Scott laughed and instead of pulling away from Isaac or Isaac covering himself or either of them telling her to get the hell out (but then they were in her room, Allison’s room, after all), Isaac growled and grasped Scott’s cock, pumping it as he plunged more rhythmically into Scott, their bodies moving together as if they didn’t give a damn she was watching. 

“Okay, okay, here it is,” Isaac ground out and with a shudder fell on top of Scott. Scott curled into Isaac, gritting his teeth and pumping himself until he also came. 

She couldn’t move. No words could escape. She was too dumbfounded, too amazed, and too captivated by them. 

Isaac collapsed on top of Scott, then after a moment rolled off him onto the bed. He propped himself up on his elbows, his still-firm cock glistening against his thigh. “How’s your head?”

She startled. “Fine. It’s fine. I’m fine.” 

Scott frowned at her. “Are you all right? Really all right.” He stood then, the covers falling away from him. He came to her, completely unself-conscious of his cock bobbing with every step. Not knowing what to expect she waited, but when he pulled her into his arms she found herself returning his embrace. Over his shoulder, Isaac’s expression was just as serious. 

“We thought you were--”

Scott looked over his shoulder, shook his head. “Don’t say it Isaac.”

“You thought what?” 

Scott cradled her face in his hands. “We thought you were dead.”

Isaac got out of the bed and joined them. “Your eyes were wide open.”

“You weren’t just unconscious.” They looked at each other. 

“You scared us half to death.” Isaac ran his hands over arms, and pulled her against him.  
He bent his head down and kissed her. Shocked, she kissed him back, letting him pull her against him. Her hands smoothed over his bare skin and she thought how odd it was that they were not dressed and she was, and they acted as if their current state was normal for them. 

Maybe it was. She bent her head against his shoulder. What the hell was going on here? 

“Sorry for interrupting.” 

“Join us?”

She found herself nodding. 

Scott grinned. “Really? We thought you never would.”

She wanted to say, “Have I never before?” but she didn’t want to sound any stranger than the situation already was. 

Right then, without preamble, Isaac undid her shirt with a surety that spoke of much practice. She hesitated, reminding herself this was Isaac, not Daniel. She fumbled at her jeans, her hands trembling as Scott knelt and undid her boots and pulled them off. She grabbed for Isaac’s shoulder to balance herself and he pulled her to him as Scott slid the rest of her clothes off. He moved behind her, sandwiching her between them, Isaac’s hot cock pressed against her stomach. For the first time in hours she felt warm and safe.

For the first time in days.

They moved to the bed then, Scott pulling her gently down with him, Isaac sliding in behind. Their hands roamed over her skin, Scott kissing her gently, Isaac kissing him, Isaac kissing her. A shudder rippled through her and without a word Scott pulled the blanket up over them.

“Better?”

She nodded, closing her eyes and sinking into them, into their warmth and skin. She had to remember this was Isaac, not Daniel. But she wasn’t finding it hard. Isaac was nothing like Daniel, Scott nothing like Posey. Not when they whispered “Allison” as their hands moved over her body, Scott’s hand sliding between her legs. She spread them for him, kissing Isaac as Scott slid over her. 

Time lost any hold on them as she lost herself in their touches, their lips, their nails digging into her as she took each into her mouth and brought them to the brink once again. If she was dreaming, then this was a very good dream and she didn’t want it to end. When Scott finally brought her over the edge she clutched Isaac’s shoulders as she rode her orgasm. She collapsed against him, her eyelids heavy with the need for sleep.

For a long time none of them moved and she dozed against Isaac’s shoulder, wishing this would never end.

“Stay with us? You want to, don’t you?” 

She looked at Isaac, then at Scott, the hopeful look in their eyes. And she thought about her other life, the cold, the emptiness of it. The loss. She couldn’t bear it. “Yeah. I do.” And she did. She had everything here. Everything she could ever want, two beautiful lovers who were real werewolves, and a home. She looked around her room. A real home. And a chance to start over, too. High school might go even better the second time around and she could do something else. Be someone else. “I never want to leave.” 

“Okay good that’s settled,” Isaac said. “I’m starved. When’s your dad going to be home?”

She glanced at the clock. “Not for at least a couple more hours. I’m hungry too. I think there's some leftover chili. You guys get dressed?” She got out of the bed and pulled on her jeans and shirt. “I’ll get it started.” She slid her hand into her pocket and pulled out the coin. 

“Who needs clothes?” Scott said and reached for her. She darted away from him, laughing, and screamed in mock fear as Scott and Isaac both tried to grab her. She ran out of her room, her foot hitting the rug and she slid, losing her balance. 

“Allison!”

She twisted, grabbing frantically for the rail but all contact with the earth disappeared. The coin flew from her hand and she fell, the stairs rising up to meet her. Pain exploded and all went black.

* * *

The first thing she was aware of was the stiffness of the sheet covering her. Then the soft beep beep beep of something, close to her head. She tried to cough, tried to open her eyes but they refused.

“I think she’s waking up.”

Another voice, a woman’s soft whisper. “Talk to her, son. If she is, your voice might help. I’ll call her dad.”

A hand brushed against her forehead. A stab of pain rippled through her. Her head pounded, her mouth was dry but something niggled at her. Daniel? _Daniel?_ No, Isaac. 

She sucked in her breath as memories flooded her. The set, the coin, where was it, getting hit by the car. Isaac and Scott, the warmth of them folding around her, watching Scott fuck Isaac, reaching for her and pulling her to him, their naked bodies wrapped around each other as the storm raged outside. The happiness, the love she’d never had before, and never would again. 

“Coin. My coin.”

“What is she talking about?”

“I don’t know.” 

No, it had to be real. _No._

Had it all been a dream? Her head hurt, tears burned her eyes. She didn’t want to be back. She didn’t want it to have all been a dream. 

The coin was gone.

* * *

“Hey you. Can you hear me?” She could feel it now, feel all of it. Her head, her shoulder where she’d hit the ground. Her whole body ached. Her eyes fluttered open. Scott (Tyler’s?) eyes studied hers. “You’re awake. Good. This is great.” He turned his head aside. “She’s awake!”

She winced at the loudness of his voice, and once again she remembered. Another face loomed in front of her, joining Scott’s. Isaac, or was it Daniel? _Isaac, please be Isaac._

She tried to get the words out but her mouth wouldn’t cooperate with her mind. She closed her eyes, wished she was asleep again. She was scared at that moment, more scared than she ever had been in her life. She had to ask though, had to know. 

She felt it then, the hard round object in her hand. She lifted it, looked at the coin laying against her palm. The boys smiled at her, arms around each other, hope in their eyes. She saw it then, the “Get Well Allison!” balloon bopping behind Scott’s head. Tears of relief spilled from her eyes. 

“Allison?” Isaac said. “What’s wrong? Don’t be sad. We’re here.” He brushed her cheeks. “We’ll always be here.”

She closed her fingers around the coin and squeezed it tight. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to my beta who cheered me on right up to the last minute (almost) and came up with an absolutely perfect title. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, Kissoffools. Happy Holidays to you!


End file.
